Sentinel's Fate Crafting Timeline
The timeline is a part of Tradeskill Timeline. all content copied from official SoE Website Spire Island Felice Adae - Spire Island #A Far Seas Favor -* #* Visit the various buildings in Paineel #Market Research -* #* Talk to Aaliya in the Hall of Wizards #* Talk to Safa in the Hall of Fell Blades #* Talk to Adeela in Craftkeepers in Mercantile Court up the ramp #* Talk to Sumit in the Hall of Necromancy #By Land, Air, or Teleporter -* #* Right clicking on the teleporter in Paineel will give you menu for other places to visit. #I, Spybot -* #* Drop spybot at Eye of Dartain launchpad ( the observatory) #* Drop spybot at Stonebrunt Encampment launchpad (Highland Salt Camp) #* Drop spybot at Kerra Isle launchpad #* Drop spybot at Toxxulia launchpad #Insider Trading -* #*Establish amiable relationship with the Craftkeepers This includes doing subquests for the factions within paineel, See below #Remote Markets -* #* Visit Chinook on Kerran Isle Paineel Or'Iku #Native Knowledge +1k City of Paineel +2.5k Craftkeepers #* Speak to Adeela, get 3 of each raw (you do not have to harvest these yourself) Adeela #Errand for the Craftkeepers +2.5k Paineel 2k Craftkeepers #* Offer service to Aaliya in wizard hall (Bastions of the Tranquil) #Errand for the Craftkeepers, part 2 +1k Paineel +2.5k Craftkeepers #* Offer service to Safa in Hall of Fell Blade #Errand for the Craftkeepers, part 3 +1k Paineel +2.5k Craftkeepers #* Offer Service to Sumit in Hall of Necromancy #Orders from Above +1k Paineel 2.5k Craftkeepers #* Craft cloths, books, lenses #Errand for the Craftkeepers, part 4 +1k Paineel 2.5k Craftkeepers #* Deliver supplies to observatory (Eye of Dartain) #Report to Quel'ule +1k Paineel, 2.5k Craftkeepers 3k Quel'ule #* Talk to Researcher Tahar (See Quel'ule line below I finished it before I did pandas) Aaliya # Tranquil Assistance 1k Paineel 1k Craftkeepers 1.5k Bastions #* Craft 4 pure ores from quicksilver (recipe in inventory) Safa # Knightly Assistance +1k Paineel 1k Craftkeepers 1.5k Fell Blade #* Craft gear and weapons (recipe in inventory) Sumit #Seeking Assistance +1k Paineel 1k Craftkeepers 1.5k Dark Truth #* Craft essence device (recipe in inventory) #Seeking answers +1k Paineel 1k Craftkeepers, 1.5k Dark Truth #* Use device on three ghosts (I picked up the Ruined Teleporter adv quest while I was up there) The Observatory -Eye of Dartain Aysha #Replenishing the Observers +1k Paineel 1k Craftkeepers 1.5k Bastions #* Craft drinks, food, and snuggies (recipe in inventory) #News from Above +1k Paineel 1k Craftkeepers 1.5k Bastions #* Report to Aaliya in the Hall of Wizards Kerra Isle Chinook #Outfitting the Kerra: Sticks and Stones +3k Kerra #* Collect feathers: Near the entrance to the village around the dead cocatrices. Green particles surround them on the ground. #* Collect claw sheathes: Near the entrance to the village around the dead cats. Green particles surround them on the ground. #* Collect reeds: Down the tunnel (1251.18,42.49,2180.79) in the village leading to the Kerra Queen or the tunnel (1338.66,44.96, 2199.11) leading to the Kejek Chief. Reeds around water will have green particle effect. #Outfitting the Kerra: The Best Defense +3k Kerra #* Craft arrows, quivers, and dagger sheaths #Outfitting the Kerra: Medical Necessities +3k Kerra #* Collect nepta buds: Scattered around the village. #* Collect chrysogena fungi: Around the Toxxulia Launch Pad. #* Collect salix bushes: Around Stonebrunt Encampment. #Outfitting the Kerra: Weedy Business #* Clear weeds from wards: Around the base of the totems (big claw hand on top). Note: Best to go back for forth between the 2 totems near the cocatrices to get the 15 needed, the weed respawn is fast. #Outfitting the Kerra: Keeping Warm +3k Kerra #* Obtain firewood - plenty of wood to harvest on the island. #Outfitting the Kerra: Medical Salvation 3k Kerra #* Make a potion #Outfitting the Kerra: Watching the Watchers 3k Kerra #* Deliver to Moonfield Hamlet - Take pad from Kerra to Toxxulia, then from Toxxulia to Stonebrunt Highlands. In Highlands, take pad to Moonfield Hamlet #Outfitting the Kerra: A Strange Spirit 3k Kerra #* Speak to Natasha (in Martah's Loft) and #* Craft a spirit totem Harriet- Kerra Daily Tradeskill questgiver Weaving A Profit :: Harriet asks you to make 5 bolts of fine cloth in any color # Speak to Purrak the Kerra Village Faction Merchant and purchase Traditional Kerra Cloth Weaving for 10g, 36s, 80c. (Recipe for 4 crafted house items!) # Scribe recipe and make 5 of any color - 4 colors to choose from (make sure you get the bonus experience for making something new!) # Return to Harriet in Kerra Village Herbal Healing ::Harriet needs you to help replenish the supply of healing herbs. #*Pick 15 herbs (any combination)and return to Harriet :*Nepta buds: Scattered around the village. :*Chrysogena fungi: Around the Toxxulia Launch Pad. :*Salix bushes: Around Stonebrunt Encampment. Hua Mein Area Hua Mein Spirit #Hua Mein Craft: First Contact +5k Hua Mein #* Speak with spirit #Hua Mein Craft: Stolen Remains +5k Hua Mein #* Get remains from corner in the Hall of Necromancy ( 1668.39, -267.84, 3233.28 ) #* Bring the remains back to the hua mein spirit in Kerra Village. #Hua Mein Craft: Rest in Peace +5k Hua Mein #* The hue mein spirit would now like you to bury the remains at the battlegrounds at Kejaan's Rill. #** He agrees you look a bit skinny, so he offers to teleport you there #* Once you arive, go to 621.71, 193.13, 4029.27 and click on the dirt mound with green particle effects. #* Once done, use Hua Mein Charm of Escape in your inventory to get back to the spirit in Kerra Village. #Hua Mein Craft: Confusion and Misdirection #* Locate and click the weapon in ruins (1710, -108, 3434) close to broken teleporter. Weapon is surrounded by green particle effect. #* Switch for weapon in Wizard Hall on table at 2000, -298, 3365 (again it has a green particle effect) #* Speak to Safa in Hall of Blades ( 1899.22, -298.99,3425.28 ) then return back to hua mein spirit in Kerra Village. #** Reward: Jin'tu's Gift which teleports to Hua Mein Village. #Hua Mein Craft: Behind the Scenes #* Use the charm to teleport to Hua Mein Village. #* Speak to Li Sing ( -215.45, 245.82, 3104.33 ) , who is fishing from the dock. Li Sing #Hua Mein Craft: Restful Totems 1.5 k Hua Mein 1k Hua Mein Craft #* Craft 10 totems #Hua Mein Craft: Fishy Business 1.5k Hua Mein 1k Hua Mein Craft #* Craft baked fish from recipe in inventory #Hua Mein Craft: Supplementary Camouflage 1.5k Hua Mein 1k Hua Mein Craft #* Plant sapling outside the village. Go up ramp on south side (next to where you port in) and out the small opening.. the pile of dirt is very close .. you will need to jump down to it .. ( -181.97, 241.29, 3327.64 ). Yun Zi #Netting More Fish #* Catch 25 fresh octopus (giant octopus meat) #* Catch one seahorse roe #* Return to Yun Zi Quel'Ule Researcher Tahar Note: It would be good to prepare ahead of time by bringing fuel as you will be crafting items. Bring Ethereal coal and incense. Recipes for all provided by Researcher Tahar. #Researching Quel'ule: Soil Samples 3k Hua Mein #* Gather soil samples - small lumps with green lights on the ground #Researching Quel'ule: Captive Creature 3k Quel'ule #* Catch a fearstalker cub - small versions, not attackable #Researching Quel'ule: Creating a Craftier Critter Container 3k #* Craft the Entrapment device (requires Ethereal coal) #Researching Quel'ule: Minding My Minerals 3k Quel'ule #* Collect minerals - these will appear when you have the quest. Look like ore deposits with green lights #Researching Quel'ule: Lens Crafter 3k Quel'ule #* Create an amber lens (requires Ethereal coal) #Researching Quel'ule: Synthetic Synthesis 3k Quel'ule #* Create a synthetic kaborite (requires Ethereal coal) #Researching Quel'ule: Words of Warding 3k Quel'ule #* Craft 5 warding spells (requires 1 Ethereal incense each) #Researching Quel'ule: Stabilizing the Fields #* Place wards according to journal #*Ward 1: -246.42, 359.44, 620.56 #*Ward 2: -296.81, 360.74, 608.92 #*Ward 3: -275.54, 375.35, 624.33 #*Ward 4: -284.21, 371.50, 591.41 #*Ward 5: -253.63, 356.38, 601.66 For more tradeskill quests, see Tradeskill Quests.